


Unexpected Offers

by OptimisticallyCynical



Series: Breaking The Hawk [42]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Hawk and Kreese talk, Kreese patches Hawk up, M/M, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical
Summary: “He gave us a bit of a problem.” Kylar muttered.“Before or after his hands were tied?”The question left them all silent, giving the man his answer.Hawk watched, not sure what to make of it as the easy smile grew.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Breaking The Hawk [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103372
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	Unexpected Offers

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter so I hope you guy enjoy it! :D

It was the sudden stop of the car that ended up making him slam into something painfully solid that jarred Hawk back into the waking world.

He let out a sharp hiss as the pain from his head throbbed, his back making its protest against his earlier actions loud and clear.

Feeling dizzy, in pain and disorientated, Hawk tried to blink the floating dots out of his vision. A halfhearted snarl was pushed passed the gag as he shifted his arms behind him, testing the ropes. There was no budge.

When the sound of car doors slamming shut vibrated the trunk he’d been shoved into, Hawk shifted himself to lay halfway on his side and back, getting his feet ready to kick out at whoever was going to be reaching in to grab him.

As the trunk was yanked open, he didn’t take into account about how much the sunlight would sting as it blinded him, his body rearing back and away from it as the burn tore deeply into his skull.

Fuck!

Although the pain made him hesitate and filled his vision with a sharp white, the second that he felt a hand wrapping around his ankle to yank him closer he kicked out.

From the sound of the pained grunt that one of the Cobras let out, he knew that he’d at least hit someone.

With the hold on his ankle gone, and a bit of his sight returning once he managed to blink the tears out of his eyes, Hawk aimed another kick at the next person who tried to grab him. A wicked smile twisted over his lips as he watched Roy let out a pained hissed, yanking his hand to his chest with a wince of pain.

Served him right.

Than Kylar swooped in, his knife out, and Hawk froze.

“You gonna be good now bitch?”

When Kylar reached in it was as if Hawk forgot he had legs, his mind focusing on nothing more than trying to push himself further back and getting away. But there was only so far before he ran out of space. Than there were iron bar like fingers grabbing at his arm, dragging him out.

“Come on.”

He could feel the edge of the knife pressing into his back, prompting him forward with a jolt when it sunk into one of the slashes.

Doug went ahead of them, pushing open the door to the dojo, the rest quickly taking up space on either side of Hawk just in case someone might look over and see what was going on.

Once they were inside he could feel his stomach twisting as the scrapping sound of the lock sliding into place echoed across the thresh hold.

Well, if that wasn’t finalizing.

“Yo, Sensei Kreese!” Kylar shouted, the sudden boom of his voice voice making Hawk jump. “We got ‘im.”

When they were met with nothing but silence, Hawk had a moment of a wave of unison panic and relief.

He really didn’t want to see Kreese right now, or ever again if he could help it. But, if Kreese wasn’t here, there was no telling what Kylar might do to him if he decided he was getting bored of waiting.

Holding his body as still as he possibly could, his hands curled tightly into fists, his nails digging into his palms.

Than the nameless Cobra ducked into the office, stepping back into the main room with a shake of his head.

Knowing there was only one other place, Hawk nearly stumbled as he was shoved forward again, all of them moving towards the back room.

Shit, shit, shit, fuck.

Could he maybe throw himself out the window? What would be his chances of Kylar not stabbing him to death if he tried to run?

Feeling his breath starting to quicken the closer he was pushed towards the door, Hawk suddenly felt his whole body go stiff.

Kylar ran into him with a grunt, growling in frustration as he made to shove him again.

“Get moving.”

But he couldn’t.

Than the door to the back room yawned open, and there was Kreese, with the ever familiar half smile on his face.

Hawk felt himself tense.

There was a reason he’d made sure to keep himself away from the man once he’d gone after the Cobras at school. While he didn’t care about what they would think- obviously- the idea of how disappointed his old Sensei would be with him would have killed him.

He felt trapped under the gaze of the King Cobra, like he was the next meal the man was planning on snatching up and swallowing whole.

Shit. What if he really was planning on killing him and burying his body out in the middle of nowhere as a warning to the rest?

But Kreese’s gaze shifted away from him to his other students, his brows arching as he took in the state of them.

Kylar seemed to catch on to what he was wordlessly asking, shoving hard against Hawk’s shoulder, forcing him to take a few steps to keep himself from tumbling to the ground.

“He gave us a bit of a problem.” Kylar muttered.

“Before or after his hands were tied?”

The question left them all silent, giving the man his answer.

Hawk watched, not sure what to make of it as the easy smile grew.

“Come on back Hawk.”

When he turned to make his way back into the room, Hawk found himself following after him without a second thought. He wasn’t even aware that he was doing it until he was in their old workout room, eyeing the weights and punching bags that he’d spent countless hours working with.

Kreese moved around him, addressing the guys outside of the room, his voice just a smooth and soothing as Hawk remembered.

“Get back to school.” He ordered them, “your education is important.”

Hawk stood to the side, watching as he closed the door. This one was left unlocked.

He could feel himself tensing when Kreese looked at him over his shoulder, trying to stand up straighter before he realized what he was doing.

“I’m sorry about their... methods of retrieving you.” Kreese said, “I just wanted to talk.”

As he moved forward, Hawk shuffled back, shifting into a ready stance.

Kreese let out a soft chuckle of amusement. The sound threw Hawk off, not sure what to do with the lack of aggressive behaviour towards him.

“Those ropes look uncomfortable,” Kreese stayed where he was as he nodded to the gag shoved into Hawk’s mouth. “Would you like me to remove them?”

...

It wasn’t like he could remove them on his own. How bad would it really be to allow Kreese close enough to get rid of the material biting into his mouth and his wrists?

Huffing through his nose, Hawk tilted his head forward, giving a clear signal that it was okay.

He didn’t lift his eyes from the floor as his old Sensei drew closer, fighting against himself to make sure that he didn’t move.

This was a terrible idea.

But when Kreese stood before him, Hawk forced himself to stay still anyways.

“I’m taking off the gag first.”

Hawk appreciated the warning before large hands were moved up to his head. It took a few quick seconds, but when it was finally pulled away, instant relief flooded through him. He pushed his tongue around his mouth, wetting the dryness and stretching out the tired muscles with a soundless yawn.

“Feel better?”

“Yeah. Thank you.”

The second the words slipped from his mouth Hawk felt like kicking himself. He wouldn’t have been in this situation in the first place if it wasn’t for the man standing before him. In fact, none of the craziness that had happened in the Valley would have happened if Kreese wasn’t here.

Feeling like an idiot for thanking him, Hawk sealed his mouth shut to keep any other useless words from spilling out.

“Moving on to your hands now.”

Hawk was almost grateful that he didn’t say anything about his slip up.

As Kreese moved around him and out of his line of sight, Hawk could feel himself tensing again.

There was a long pause, and than a very deep, gruff sounding sigh.

“That happened here?”

Figuring he knew what was being asked, Hawk kept his mouth shut. He didn’t owe Kreese any explanation.

“Hawk.”

“I contacted the others for a fight a few nights ago,” Hawk responded, his tone stiff, automatic. “I lost.”

“How many?” Kreese asked, working on loosening the knots.

“Seven.” Hawk muttered, wishing he could figure out a way to keep his mouth shut. “I took on five, the other two were... distracted.”

He didn’t want to give up the fact that Miguel and Demetri were there. Didn’t want to make them anymore of a target than they already were.

“You were this injured, and you still gave them a good fight today?” Kreese mumbled, the ropes finally being pulled away. “I’m impressed.”

A small swirl of pride stirred in Hawk’s chest, his shoulders rolling back while Kreese moved away from him.

“Why don’t you come sit down with me? We’ll get you all cleaned up.”

“It’s okay Sensei I-,”

“You don’t want that to get infected.” Kreese interrupted, his words low, resting a heavy hand on Hawk’s shoulder. “Trust me.”

For a moment, Hawk didn’t move. The second that Kreese started to walk away however he slowly found his feet falling into step behind him.

They made their way to the second, slightly large bathroom that was located in the back, Hawk standing just outside the door and carefully observing as the older man bent down and went through the cabinet. While Kreese was distracted, Hawk found his attention darting over to the closed door on the other side of the gym.

If he wanted to, he could get over there while Kreese was distracted. There weren’t any other students standing outside the door anymore. He would be able to make it to the main room and out the door in no time. From there he could either head to Miguel’s place, his Yaya was always home, or he could call up a cab and head over to LaRusso’s Auto, or maybe just head straight back to the house.

But he found his feet glued to the floor. Part of him wanted to book it. To flee the place he’d pretty much given the middle finger to and head back to Demetri. But another part of him was still bitter over being lied to and tricked yet again, wanting to stay out of spite because he knew it would piss Demetri off even if he also knew that it wasn’t the best idea.

Eventually he ran out of time to run, Kreese turning back to him with a large red box in his hands.

“Let’s get you seated on the bench hm?”

Taking a few steps back Hawk looked over his shoulder to find the piece of equipment his Sensei was talking about, heading over to it and flopping down.

“I’m not staying.” He muttered, his hands curling into fists as he rested them on his knees. “Once you’re done, I’m leaving.”

And he would. Kreese could try to stop him if he wanted to, but he was going to have to kill him if he really wanted him to stay.

Oddly enough however his words were met with nothing but a small hum, the box being placed by his hip before it was flipped open.

“This is going to sting a little bit.”

Hawk bit down on his tongue to keep himself from hissing as an alcohol wipe was pressed against the slashes on his back.

Well, he wasn’t lying about the sting. Jesus.

Time ticked by as Kreese continued to work on his back, the space between them so quiet that he could hear the hands of the clock moving from its spot on the other side of the gym.

It was... oddly nice.

There was no one there bothering him with questions he didn’t want to answer. No one looking at him like he was two seconds away from suffering a mental breakdown or was going to sink his fists into their face. No one trying to fix him in any way shape or form, treating him like some sort of basket case. No one treating him with kid gloves, as if he was some sort of fragile piece of porcelain.

Without anyone else here to put him on edge, Hawk felt oddly at ease in the place he’d spent so much time in over the year, finding that he missed it now that he was looking around at it again.

Relaxing as he leaned his weight on his knees with his elbows Hawk allowed the pain to distract him from his thought of Demetri and the other dojo. Of being forced to leave the sketchy hotel they’d been staying and into a room in a house full of people who made him feel like he was constantly walking on egg shells. Distract him from the memory of sitting in a large office with a guy he didn’t know who was no doubt judging him for so much as being there in the first place.

“You said the fight was a few nights ago?” Kreese suddenly spoke up, breaking Hawk out of his thoughts.

“Yes Sensei.” He muttered, flexing his hands out before curling his fingers back towards his palms loosely.

“You wouldn’t happen to be the reason that Micheal broke his arm would you?”

Hawk didn’t remember a guy named Micheal, but he did recall a particularly loud scream when he’d slammed the batons he’d gotten down on someone’s arm when they’d tried to landed a hit on him.

“Does he have dark hair?” Hawk asked his brows furrowing together as he tried to recall more details than that.

“Yes.”

Hm, well, if it was a dark haired guy with a broken arm than most likely it was caused by him. “Yeah.”

“It didn’t look like a clean break.”

Oof. That sucked.

“They brought knives,” Kreese continued when hawk remained silent, his hands dipping back into the medicine kit, “what did you have?”

“Batons.” It sounded like a good idea when he’d passed by them in a store window.

Although he would never admit it to anyone, it had reminded him of the nightsticks that Nightwing used. The thought of even remotely resembling a badass character he’d looked up to when he was younger was too good to pass up and he’d wasted no time in ducking into the store and buying them both with what little funds he had.

He was kind of upset that he hadn’t grabbed them when he had the chance. They were probably long gone now.

“Do you know how to use those properly?”

Face burning, Hawk ducked his head to hide the red in his cheeks even though he knew that Kreese couldn’t see it.

“No.”

“Would you like me to teach you?”

The thought was just as tempting as it was shocking, and Hawk almost didn’t have time to bite down on his tongue again before it spat out his first response. Luckily though he caught it this time. Taking in a deep breath he could feel his shoulders tensing again as he slowly shook his head.

“I’m leaving.” He repeated.

And he would. If Kreese wasn’t going to force him to stay here, and so far things were looking pretty clear in that category, than he would eventually make his way back to the LaRusso household.

It stressed him out and made him feel like an outsider, and he was pissed at Demetri and Robby and Miguel and Daniel and... well, basically everyone there really, but they were at least trying to help.

Demetri had left him behind because he didn’t want Hawk to get hurt or in trouble, it was the same way how Hawk hadn’t wanted Demetri to be around Kylar. He wasn’t trying to be a dick about it, although he had been and Hawk was going to have a very strong talk with him about that eventually, he was just doing what he thought was best. The same could be said for Miguel and Robby.

Daniel on the other hand was just trying to keep him from throwing himself off of anymore buildings, and although Hawk didn’t like it or really agree with it, he thought sending Hawk to some brain quack would help. He wasn’t doing it to be an asshole, he was doing what he thought was right. Kind of like when he’d blackmailed Robby and Hawk into living with him because he didn’t want them living out on their own in some sketchy ass hotel in a super nasty part of town.

As uncomfortable as Hawk was there, most of the people that made it that way were just trying to help him get better and Hawk had a hard time dealing with the way they were going about it.

But that was something that they could... talk through, as weird as that thought was.

Feeling like an outsider on the other hand... Well, that was a rod he made for his own back. He had no one to blame for the way that the others felt about him at the combined dojos. He’d fucked them over enough to deserve the side eyes that they gave him. If he wanted to fix that he was going to have to put in the actual work.

Besides, as nice as it was to be surrounded by the red, yellow and black themed walls, he knew it could never be a place he would feel safe in once it filled with students. Not now that he’d turned against them already. Not with how Kylar had apparently told them about him and Demetri. Not with Kylar being here at all after what he’d done.

The snap of the lid next to him jarred him out of his thoughts. He jumped slightly, his eyes darting over to watch as the man pulled the box off the bench and stood up.

Surprisingly though, he didn’t head back to the bathroom to put the box away, instead taking a seat next to Hawk, the boy eyeing him wearily.

“If you go I can’t stop you.” Kreese admitted, not looking at Hawk, his attention on the window that lead out to the street. “And I would have no interest in doing so.”

“Because you don’t keep pussies in your dojo?” Hawk muttered, his shoulders rolling inwards as he waited for the answer, waited for whatever backhanded thing would spill passed the man’s lips.

A smile came to Kreese’s mouth however, a small chuckle spilling forth as he shook his head.

“No, nothing like that.” He waved off, his calm and collected air contagious. “You’re my top fighter,” He confessed. “Strong, fast, agile, smart. It’s been a pity not having you here for the past few weeks. Tory keeps them on their toes but you always picked up on things faster than the rest.”

Hawk found himself preening slightly at the praise.

No one ever said that about him.

There was always something wrong when it came to his fighting technique, when it came to his brain, when it came to him in general. He was to aggressive, to stupid, slow and oblivious, a loser who would amount to nothing. A broken person.

But Kreese didn’t seem to think so, and that was even after knowing that Hawk had panic attacks and did in fact lose fights from time to time. He still thought highly of him even after he’d beaten the crap out of some of Kreese’s top students and than left without so much as a word.

“No.” Kreese continued, breaking Hawk out of his thoughts and back to what was being said. “I wouldn’t stop you because I have no interest in keeping people where they don’t want to be.”

Chewing on his bottom lip Hawk found that he had to look away. So instead he glanced off to the side, bringing his hand up to his mouth to bite against his thumb nail, not knowing what to do with the sincerity that the other was laying into him with.

“If you feel that working with Daniel or Johnny is the way to go, than have at it.” Kreese said, placing a hand on Hawk’s knee as he spoke, giving it a firm squeeze before pulling back. “All I can do is wish you good luck.”

“That’s it?” Hawk asked, flabbergasted on how simple it all was.

Here he was thinking that Kreese would kill him. Cut him open and string up his organs, allow the Cobras to beat on him until he stopped breathing, and yet, he was surprisingly calm about the whole situation, casual even, as if they were talking about the weather and not a very ‘do or die’ way of life.

Again, Kreese chuckled at his reaction, but the sound wasn’t mocking. He wasn’t making fun of Hawk for his confusion, he wasn’t looking down on him for how surprised he was with the whole interaction. If anything, he seemed almost... fondly amused.

How did... why?

“I know that others have told you otherwise,” Kreese sighed, placing his free hand on his knee and pushing himself up to his feet, “but I’m not a monster. I just have a different way of looking at the world, one that not everyone agrees with.”

Hawk couldn’t take his eyes off of the man as he made his way into the back to the bathroom in order to put away the medical kit.

A different way of looking at the world? Was that it? Was that what Mr LaRusso and Mr Lawrence were fighting against? Was that why Hawk had such a hard time relating to them but got along well with Kreese?

Did Hawk see the world the same way he did?

Was that why he had such a hard time understanding the others?

Sitting on the bench, watching the man carefully, Hawk twisted his fingers firmly to the side while his mind went around and around the idea.

When Kreese turned back to him, he arched a brow at seeing Hawk still sitting there.

“I thought you were leaving?”

Mouth opening to agree that, yes, he was, Hawk shut it not even seconds later, swallowing thickly as he looked away.

He should go. This place wasn’t good for him apparently. It had turned him into a grade A asshole.

...

But was that Kreese’s fault?

Could it have been that Hawk was just getting carried away with his new found strength and popular position? Could it have been that it was he himself who pushed things to the extremes they were at now? Really, what had Kreese told him to do? He’d mentioned striking back against the enemy, but it’s not like he told him to vandalize Miyagi Do the first time, and it had been Kylar’s idea to burn the place down, not Kreese’s. Tory showing up at the school and starting the fight? Kreese didn’t have a hand in that at all, and if Miguel had followed his instructions instead of listening to Johnny, than Miguel wouldn’t have spent months out of commission. Sure, Robby’s arm would have been broken and now that he knew him Hawk felt guilty about so much as thinking of Miguel breaking his arm but still. His point was standing.

Everything that everyone seemed to be blaming Sensei for... he hadn’t really done.

Twisting his fingers until they felt like they were going to snap, Hawk gave a hard shake of his head. “I should go.” He shot up and out of his seat, wincing only a little bit at the way it pulled at his back.

“Did you **want** to go?”

The question was unassuming, soft, seeping easily passed the guards Hawk knew he should have kept up around the man.

But it was a valid question, one that Hawk shouldn’t have had to think about as much as the seconds dragging showcased the conflict in his mind over it.

“I understand you not wanting to come back,” Kreese continued, walking into the room again, his head nodding towards Hawk’s chest, or maybe more likely, his back. “Seven to one’s not a fair fight, I’m almost ashamed that they didn’t have the balls to take you on one on one.” Rolling his shoulders back to stand up straighter Hawk allowed himself to shift back into the familiar stance he’d always taken around the man on the rare occasions that they would speak together. “But I imagine that it’s only because they knew they would lose. Cowards hide in numbers, you struck out on your own.”

Was Hawk just imagining it or... was there a, glow of pride in the man’s eyes?

“If you didn’t want to train with the others, I would have no problem with training you on your own, after hours.”

He would... he would do that?

Stunned into silence, Hawk felt his brain crash.

Kreese didn’t take his silence as a no, not that it was, and pushed forward with his explanation as he rested a hand on Hawk’s shoulder. “That way, when you all eventually run into each other again, you’ll be better equip to handle their numbers.”

“You’d teach me how to take out your students?” Hawk muttered, completely flabbergasted.

“Think of it as training on both sides.” Kreese nodded. “You’ll acquire the skills you need to stand on your own,”

And Hawk did like the idea of that. He was sick of other people thinking that he was weak, that he couldn’t handle himself that-,

_‘_ _Y_ _ou can’t win on your own.’_

The hissing statement from Demetri all that time ago made him flinch as the intrusive memory jumped to the front of his mind.

He shoved it back though. Demetri didn’t really think that... did he? Everything he’d said before, that had all been to get under Hawk’s skin, to get into his head. There was no way that he... But, Demetri had left him behind. Had refused to so much as give him the option to join them.

“And the others will have the challenge of a skilled fighter keeping them on their toes.”

His words pulled Hawk back in, Hawk’s tongue darting out to wet dry lips as he went over the idea in his mind.

Would it really be so bad if he was only going to train with Kreese? He didn’t understand Johnny’s way of teaching, and he’d watched the classes that were lead by Daniel. They’d been confusing and slow, and not at all what he thought his fighting style needed. So long as he wasn’t training with the other Cobras, so long as he wasn’t getting mixed up in everything else, if he was only focusing on becoming a stronger fighter- which was really the only thing he wanted in the first place- would that be so bad?

“Think about it.” Kreese said, his hand squeezing Hawk’s shoulder before falling away. “In the mean time I’ll make sure to let everyone know that any further blackmail or kidnapping is prohibited.” Blue eyes going wide Hawk wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Even Daniel wasn’t shy about using blackmail against him when he wanted to get Hawk to do something he had no interest in. “But if you ask for a fight, you’re going to get one.” Kreese warned. “Don’t write cheques with your mouth you can’t cash with your fists.”

Nodding his head Hawk knew exactly what Kreese was talking about.

He wasn’t stupid. He knew eventually he would end up coming head to head with the other Cobra members at some point. He might even be the one to call them up again when his back healed, them kidnapping him and dragging him here was only making his body itch with the want to smash his fists into their faces that much sooner.

But he had no interest in allowing it to end the same way it had the first time.

And Kreese was willing to train him to keep it from happening.

“Of course Sensei,” Hawk muttered, dipping his head in the form of a small bow. “when would you want an answer?”

A slow smile lifted the corners of the man’s face, his arms crossing over his chest as he stared at his student.

“Be at the dojo at twenty-three hundred tonight. We can start than.”

“I didn’t say yes.” Hawk put in quickly, because he hadn’t. He was still thinking about it. He didn’t even know if he was going to go through with it. He-,

But Kreese just gave a shrug of his shoulders, moving away from Hawk and allowing him a clear path to the door.

“Consider it an open invitation for if you do.”

Eyeing the door on the other side of the room, knowing it was unlocked and he was free to go... Hawk shifted on his feet.

“Go on Hawk.” Kreese encouraged, nodding his head towards the door. “I’m sure there are some people looking for you.”

Knowing that he could walk out if he wanted to and that he wasn’t going to be forced to be there, to be trapped. It was odd.

Everyone kept telling him what an awful person Kreese was, that he was a terrible man and that he had to be stopped. But... so far he was the only one who wasn’t forcing Hawk to do anything.

He was allowing him to walk out and never come back if he didn’t want to. That was more than either Daniel or Johnny could say.

Rocking on his feet for a moment Hawk sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, eyes darting over to the unguarded expression on Kreese’s face before shifting back over to the door.

He should go. Right now.

Walking towards the door he only made it a few steps before he paused, hesitating for a moment before turning back and facing the man, offering his a proper bow this time.

“Thank you Sensei.”

His chest warmed when the man actually bowed back. A comforting sort of contentment sunk into his bones as he turned back and made his way out of the back room and than the main dojo, only being stopped once to unlock the front door.

The feeling evaporated the second he saw a much to expensive car pull into the parking lot with a screech, seeing Demetri and Robby sitting in the front seat.

Letting out a sigh he didn’t give them a moment to get out of the car once they parked, going so far as to shove the door shut when Demetri tried to throw it open.

“Hawk what the h-?”

“Drive.” Hawk muttered, slipping into the backseat with a scowl, his anger at Demetri coming back ten fold as he crossed his arms and kept his eyes glued to the scenery outside the window. Eyes glued to the cobra painted on the door.

“What happened? Are you okay?” Demetri question instead, taking off his seat belt so he could twist and face him full on. “Did they do-.”

“Kreese just wanted to talk.” Hawk muttered. “And I don’t.”

His response seemed to shut down anything they had to say, Hawk catching the look that they shot one another from the corner of his eyes.

But they didn’t say anything else. Demetri sinking back into his seat as Robby slowly backed up and made his way towards the opening of the parking lot.

The silence hung heavily over them all, and Hawk found himself already wishing he was back inside the familiar comfort of the dojo, basking in the calming aura of the older man rather than sitting in the stiff environment he found himself in.

He didn’t look away from the door until it became a speck in the distance.


End file.
